


Everything? Something.

by Shipsaresinking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsaresinking/pseuds/Shipsaresinking
Summary: Kara needs to tell Alex something about herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot unless anyone wants anymore. Please leave comments and criticism.

The two Danvers sisters were settled on the sofa with a pizza between them talking about nothing at all. It was good that they got to spend time together now as work tended to make it harder to have evenings like this. It was technically a ‘game night’ , but whenever it’s only Kara, Alex and Maggie when Winn or James or Lucy or whomever are all busy they never really play any games at all. It was practically sister night as Maggie hadn’t shown up yet -despite Maggie feeling like a sister to her by now Kara refused to call it ‘sister night’ unless it was just the two of them.

Alex checked her phone and realised that she had a message from Maggie. “whoops this was sent a while ago.”

“Who’s it?” questioned Kara excitedly scrambling to peer at the phone screen from some impossible angle. She seemed to get easily excited at the prospect of her sister getting a social life.

“Maggie”

She looked disappointed, “Oh just your girlfriend.” Kara had seriously been trying to force Alex to socialise with people outside of their little group. “Not that I don’t love Maggie!” Kara added hurriedly.

"I know" Alex answered, chuckling, "She says she's gonna be late if she comes at all so..." A teasing grin, that only older siblings can really do, clambered up the side of her mouth.

"Sister night!" After accidentally crushing her slice of pizza in her happiness Kara started picking the pieces of tomato off of her hand. "I love our nights with her too, but I'm glad we can talk just us for a little bit." She admits almost shyly. "You've been with Maggie for a long time now huh?"

"Yeah she's great." Alex replied curious as to why her sister sounded so cautious.

Kara looked down and fumbled with her hands, "What does it feel like?"

"Well I mean it's great. I really love Maggie she makes my life brighter and she has cute dimples and cooks surprisingly well and she makes me want her so bad and she looks so cute in sweats and sexy in uniform and..." Alex trailed off, blushing when she saw Kara smirking at her. "Ummmm... your going to have to be a little more specific." She said picking up on Kara's serious 

"You know... I dunno... being so..."

"In a relationship? In love?"

"Attracted to someone" She blushed, "in that kind of way" Kara face turned serious, maybe a hint wistful as she said, "I just wish I knew what all the fuss was about."

"You want me to set you up with someone or something?"

"No that's not what I meant." Kara replied quickly. "This is going to sound strange probably but I'm just trying to string all my thoughts together."

There was a silence and Alex sensed that her sister felt uneasy about something. "I'm here for you, you can tell me anything. I'll try and stay really quiet and let you get it out if you want." She grinned at Kara who smiled gratefully back at her.

"Thanks." She shuffled along the sofa so that their knees were touching and looking away she began, "I'm not sure when I started thinking about it, a long time ago I guess, but well.... you know those movies where they have a crazy affair and there's a whole movie about how much they want each other, but can't have more and all the repercussions of them having sex?"

"Uh-huh." Alex says slowly.

"Well it's just they're obviously all over dramatic and stuff so I didn't really think about it, but I would always just wonder why they couldn't just not need to do that with that person or whatever. Of course loads of people I know are in relationships and I dunno I found it strange I guess? To think that sex helps their relationship work. That kind of passion in the movies. I just thought that everyone exaggerated and then I just thought maybe it's an alien thing but Clarke and Lois are so..."

Kara was looking out the window as if she knew what she had to say, but felt that saying it aloud would somehow make everything more real. Alex knew that look. She had worn that look. When she came out. Alex had a realisation dawning on her slowly.

"I want to tell you everything I just don't know if I can. Alex I'm scared. I don't think I want quite what everyone else seems to want."

Alex reached out and squeezed Kara’s hand. She finally turned to face Alex. "I think Winn helped me figure it out actually because when I came out as supergirl he thought I was coming out as a lesbian and I told him I wasn't gay and well... I'm not. But I felt that I couldn't feel as sure as I has sounded at the time. Coz while I might not wanna..." she squirmed a little, "Be with girls in that way, I don't want to with guys either. I thought I did, but... he said I'd know it when it hit me but what if it hit me a bit softer? I think I'd rather just..."

Kara grew quiet once more and Alex spoke again, "Kara. Listen. It's okay. It's okay to not want to be with anyone and it's okay to want to be with someone or multiple someone's. You are you and I love you no matter what. It's okay."

Kara flung her arms around the women who was her sister in all but blood and continued "I just, I feel worried. Scared that I'll wake up tomorrow and suddenly feel all these urges and that everyone else seems to have. And I'll have to figure it all out again. I dont want to be alone, but I've been thinking that I might never want to... you know. I've had crushes and relationships and I wanted those relationships to work, honest, but I've always gotten scared when they wanted to go further." 

Alex looked into Kara's distraught face."It's okay." She told her little sister quietly.

"I'll just never be enough."  A tear quietly fell.

At this Alex bristled, who had dare make her sister feel like this? "You are amazing. If someone thinks that you need to be anything other than yourself..." She felt angry, but right now Kara was hurting and Kara needed her to let her know how paerfect she was. "Just so you know; you dont need to want sex to make you valid, you don't need to be like anyone else because you are valid no matter what you do or don't want." She placed a kiss on her little sisters forehead and Kara just squeezed her hard back.

Kara smiled with watery eyes "I've done some research and I think..."

Alex just gave her an encouraging grin.

"I am asexual." Heaving a sigh of relief she felt as if a weight was lifted from her chest.

There was a slight silence in the room and it seemed to Kara as if the whole of her world was waiting to fall down on top of her. Waiting. Nothing fell.

"It's okay."

A careful pause

"Is there anything you want me to talk less about in future?" Alex that she could have upset her sister. "I'm not an expert, but if there is anything you want me to do?"

"No. Please just act the same as always. I don't mind talking about stuff I just don't want to do it." Kara's confidence seemed to be growing the more she talked about her newly discovered sexual orientation.

Alex was trying her best to understand though it wasn't easy to imagine she knew thathat she could and would always do her best for Kara. "Do you still want to date guys?"

Kara's brow furrowed slightly in thought.

Alex jumped "Sorry! That was insensitive."

"No its fine. I get that it's confusing. This doesn't mean that I haven't felt for people before, I just would like a relationship without sex. And I'm not sure but I might like to date girls as well."

Alex nodded and they snuggled together on the couch in a thoughtful, contented silence.

Kara may not have had it all figured out, but for now she was happy and she could do what she felt like because, like Alex had said, it was okay.

 


End file.
